


Ode To The Bouncer (Modern AU)- Jean x Reader (UNCUT version-LEMON)

by RainyVenus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyVenus/pseuds/RainyVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein works at a shifty nightclub, even though he hates it. The Reader is his spitfire friend whom he can't let in.<br/>What happens next may change their relationship forever.</p><p>Based off the song Ode to The Bouncer by Studio Killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To The Bouncer (Modern AU)- Jean x Reader (UNCUT version-LEMON)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! A quick note: I am RainyVenus. Some of you may know me from Deviantart. Due to its policies, (and the fact that my first work got taken down,) I will be uploading lemons here. Clean versions of lemons will be on Deviantart under the same username.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think! Comments help me improve as a writer, but please be constructive with any criticism.
> 
> This is the uncut version (lemon).  
> If you wish to see the version without the lemon, check out RainyVenus on Deviantart.
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, IMPLIED DRUG USE, AND SEXUALITY. READ AT OWN RISK.

Jean Kirschtein tapped his foot as he stood outside the door of _The Hole in the Wall_ , a popular underground nightclub. A long line of people eagerly awaited on the other side of the velvet rope, waiting for the chance to leap forward should he unclip it.

While he may not fit the stereotype, Jean was a good bouncer, if he did say so himself. He rarely had to resort to any sort of force, and when he did, it was swiftly applied. He could do with a larger paycheck, though. For all the drunk douches and airheaded bimbos he had to deal with almost every night, he deserved a little extra. His boss was a cheap bastard, that was for sure. Then again, what did he expect? The joint wasn't exactly a law-abiding establishment. It was more of an excuse to flaunt the underground wealth of his boss, who used the club merely as a building to house his parties that he rarely even attended.

Jean blinked out of his thoughts when he felt something tug on his shirt. He scowled when he saw some beach-blonde in a low-cut crop top reaching over the velvet rope, hoping to score some points with him and smooze her way inside the club. When she saw him take notice, she smiled coyly (at least, that's what she probably thought) up at him.

His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together in a thin line, unaffected by her attempts to seduce him. She was not to first to do so, and certainly would not be the last.

"Ma'am, please wait on the other side of the rope until your name is called." he said gruffly. She pouted her glitter-glossed lips, but retreated without a word.

 _ **If** your name is called, that is._ he added mentally. Why the boss thought the club needed a VIP list was beyond him.

Suddenly Jean felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head in mild surprise. He blinked in recognition of one of his coworkers, Bertolt Hoover.

"We have clearance for Angie Giligan and Joanna Roberts, Jean." the tall man muttered into his ear before heading back inside. Jean gave a curt nod and called out the names over the blaring music. The woman from before perked up and smiled in satisfaction, calling over another young lady amongst the crowd and snootily stepping forward with her nose in the air. Jean said nothing as he lifted the velvet rope, allowing the two women inside. The blonde didn't even spare him a glance this time as she walked passed him. He rolled his eyes.

 _Not so flirty now, are you?_ he thought sardonically, clipping the rope back into place. A groan rang from all the way down the line, and Jean pointedly ignored it. He could care less about their desire to get in.

None of these girls that came to the club appealed to him, not extensively. Besides the occasional "Huh, she's kind of hot," there was nothing. Layers upon layers of makeup, overdone perfume, and unnecessary abundance of glitter had put him off since day one. Not to mention that almost all of them were quick to trod over others in their inconveniently high-heeled shoes should they be allowed in, leaving their friends in the dust in favor of grinding with strangers on the packed dance floor and drinking whatever little functioning brains they had away. The dudes were just as bad, only they were far more outspoken in their scummy behavior. No need to be sneaky and save face when you can just duke it out with fists, apparently, which was the reason why he had to carry a pair of handcuffs in his back pocket.

If Jean had it his way, he'd be making money off his artwork and living in a nice flat overlooking the city, with no need to be working at this shifty nightclub at odd hours of the night. He'd be holding his own private parties, allowing only his closest companions to attend. Marco, Connie, even that idiot Jaeger. Not to mention Sasha, Christa, and Mikasa. One other female popped into his head, a spitfire he befriended in freshman year of college a few years back. They had gotten off to a rocky start, sure, but somehow they had managed to find a way to get along, even if they did butt heads every once in a while. Marco insisted it was because they were so similar. Jean snorted at the thought.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jeanny-Boy." a voice called out over the crowd and music. Jean's eyebrows shot up as he instantly recognized the voice.

 _Speak of the devil..._ He turned his head towards the source.

Standing a few feet away was (Full Name), bright eyed and high on life as always. She gave him a smirk that was distinctly her own, one that promised either a thrill ride or infinite trouble. For him, it was usually the latter. He cocked an eyebrow.

"(Name)?" he asked. The (h/c) girl stepped forward, passing a group of overzealous boys who wolf-whistled and threw lewd pick-up lines her way. One threatening glare shut them up almost instantly, and Jean smirked. No way that those guys would be getting any favors from (Name). He figured that out the moment he met her. Even though he hadn't been serious, he learned not to say such things so casually when she gave him a good wallop in the jaw.

His smirk disappeared, however, when he took notice of what she was wearing.

She soon stood directly in front of him on the other side of the rope, clad in a tight, flaming red nightclub dress and black, knee-high lace-up boots. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the length, (or lack thereof,) of the skirt.

"What the hell are you wearing!?" he screeched over the crowd. (Name) shrugged.

"Typical clubbing outfit. What else?" she said dismissively, crossing her arms. He scowled at her.

"Don't get smart. Whatever happened to the usual leather jacket and jeans?" he inquired sharply. She smirked.

"It's my birthday today, so I felt like going an extra mile." she quipped. He scowled at her. It was then that he noticed something was off in her eyes. His eyebrows furrowed further.

"(Name), you haven't been doing anything you shouldn't be, have you?" he asked, suspicious. Her own eyebrows knit together as she deciphered his meaning.

"No. I haven't. You know I quit doing dope long ago." she replied darkly, not wishing to be reminded of the past. He stared at her a little while longer, trying to see if she was telling the truth. Finding no signs of lying, he relaxed ever so slightly. His scowl remained, however.

"You **know** I can't let you in, (Name)." he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I know. I know. No crossing the rope-"

"No. I can't let you in. Ever." he clarified.

Her expression turned into one of irritated disbelief.

"What do you mean!? You can't just-!" (Name) began. Jean shook his head.

"That's what happens when you punch the manager's son." he said simply. (Name)'s eyes narrowed.

"And **THAT'S** what happens when the manager's son grabs a stranger's ass without consent." she retorted. Jean maintained his composure, though internally he struggled to hold back his disgust. That tidbit was news to him. However, he had to remain steadfast.

"Still, you can't come in. Your name's been blacklisted. If I let you in it could get us both in trouble." he replied. (Name)'s (e/c) narrowed dangerously, like they always did when she and he began an argument. One deceptively dainty hand reached up and started playing with the pendant on her favorite black choker necklace, a habit she had when deep in thought. He sighed in aggravation at her stubbornness.

"Quit pouting." he sneered. (Name)'s eyes opened a little wider, fury flaming up inside them. She stepped closer until her face was directly in front of his own.

"Watch it, Kirschtein. Mind your tone when talking to me." she warned.

"Threatening me won't get you anywhere, (Name). You're not going in." he replied in a low voice.

Another woman appeared beside (Name), startling both of them. Jean cleared his throat as he resumed his 'professional' appearance, standing straight and examining the newcomer. Another blonde, this one obviously a fake shade due to its platinum appearance. A white and extremely low-cut V-neck shirt revealed some rather prominently augmented features on her chest. Jean recognized her from her frequent visits to the club, and internally groaned at the thought. The last thing he wanted was the notion that he had worked here for so long that he could recognize certain customers. He immediately lifted the velvet rope, stepping aside. (Name)'s eyes widened as she watched the woman walk past both of them and head inside.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!? YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL HER IN!" she spat. Jean shrugged, clipping the rope back into place. (Name) looked like she was ready to throttle him, arms crossed and hands digging into her own skin in some attempt to keep herself from doing so.

"Glad to see you judge a woman by how many parts of her are artificial." she hissed. Jean's expression darkened.

"That's not what it's about, (Name)."

"Yeah. Sure." (Name) said with fake enthusiasm. "Just remember, a woman's gratitude isn't proportionate to her cup size. Just sayin'."

Jean felt his vision go red at what she was implying. He stepped towards her, bending forward slightly until he was right in her face.

"Don't fucking assume you know everything, (Name). I recognize her from my other shifts. She's a frequent patron, so in a twisted sense I know her." he growled. (Name) gave him a twisted smirk, but her eyes held no humor.

"Yeah, you know her alright." she said simply. That's it.

" _Shut the hell up and quit being a bitch._ " he snarled. " _Get the fuck out of here._ "

(Name) glared at him before reaching over and grabbing hold of his ear.

"Ow! Goddamn! What the fuck!?" he yelped. (Name) ignored him and pulled him along, still on her side of the rope. Jean's eyes darted around as he was dragged by the ear.

He immediately took notice of Reiner Braun, another friend of his who worked the bouncer shift. Unlike himself, Reiner looked the part. The guy was built like a friggin' tank, muscular and broad-shouldered, with a pinched brow despite his normally easygoing personality. Currently he was walking out the door.

"REINER! HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE!?" Jean cried out. Reiner looked up in surprise, but smirked.

"I'll take over for you!" he called back. If Jean weren't being dragged by the ear, he'd slap a hand to his face in aggravation. Reiner totally had the wrong idea.

_God dammit._

 

* * *

 

(Name) didn't stop until they were behind the building, hidden in the shadows of the alleyway. The music that Jean knew was deafening was muffled by the brick wall, and the back door was dimly illuminated by a flickering, yellow light that petered out at the last moment.

Jean stumbled when (Name) let go of his ear and threw him forward in a surprising bout of strength. He grunted as his back hit the wall, and he held back a gasp when he saw (Name) stand a mere few inches away from him, her fist clenching his black t-shirt as she pinned him against the bricks near one of the downspouts.

"If you think for a second that I'm going to tolerate you talking that way to me, you're wrong." she said in a low voice. Jean's expression of surprise quickly dissolved into one of anger.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't need to if you didn't make such ridiculous and unfair assumptions about me." he sneered. (Name)'s eyes narrowed as she let go of his shirt, crossing her arms instead.

"What am I supposed to think? _The Hole in the Wall_ isn't exactly classy," she began. "When I first heard you worked here, my heart literally dropped. I didn't think you were the kind of person to even be near a place like this."

Jean blinked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What are you talking about? You come here all the time." he remarked slowly. (Name) flinched.

"I've known about this place long before I met you. And I...haven't exactly been a model citizen in the past." she murmured, struggling to maintain eye contact. Jean felt a pang in his chest for his friend as she continued. "Jean, you have so much going for you, and it angers me to see you waste it on this shithole."

"(Name)..."

"I apologize for accusing you, but I couldn't help it...So many of my friends have fallen and fallen hard because of this place, and I was concerned for you." she said finally, shoulders drooping. Jean remained silent before reaching his arms out and enveloping her in a hug. She tensed in his arms.

"What are you-"

"Just shut up and let me hug you." he muttered, voice muffled by her shoulder and hair. It took a while before she finally relaxed. Jean took a deep breath and spoke.

"Believe me. I hate it here, too. Do you know how mentally draining it is to deal with drunken assholes and spoiled little shits every night? It sucks. If I could, I'd leave in a heartbeat." Sensing her lingering doubt, he continued.

"I know you're scared, but I need you to trust me. You don't need to be worried about me, because I won't change. I'm stubborn that way." he finished, chuckling slightly at the end.

(Name) didn't say anything, but unbeknownst to him, her eyes were filling up with unshed tears. The relief was almost overbearing as she hesitantly returned his embrace. Jean gripped her tighter.

A few minutes passed before the reality of the situation made its way into his brain. He was currently holding his friend, who wasn't exactly bad-looking and wearing what was possibly the shortest, most form-fitting outfit known to man, in his arms. His face began to burn.

 _Fuck. I should probably-no. I've hugged her before, this is no different._ he tried to justify himself in his head. However, the smell of her shampoo flooded his senses as he tried to bury his face in her shoulder to hide his reddening face.

(Name), meanwhile, pondered the situation in a different way. Now that her initial fears had faded, her usual confidence returned.

"Like I'd let you change. I'd kick your ass back into shape." she joked, smirking ever so slightly. He snorted.

"Yeah, probably." he admitted, glad for the distraction from his previous thoughts. (Name) stepped back slightly.

"Glad to see you know your place." she quipped. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Don't push it, (Name)." he muttered. "And for the record, you still can't go in."

Her smirk only widened. Suddenly, Jean felt himself being pinned against the wall once more, and his eyes widened in surprise. His hands slipped to her waist, and his face flared up again when he saw her practically nose to nose with him, eyes blazing.

"So you still think that I have to listen to what you say. You do realize that Reiner took your shift, right? You have no power now." she said slowly, smirk widening. Jean gulped at their faces' proximity. If she kept this up...

"You know, I've had it up to here with you tonight." she continued, raising her free hand slightly over her head for emphasis. He stared directly into her eyes, determined to seem braver than he really felt.

"Oh really?" he asked boldly. (Name) nodded, although her smirk had faded away.

"No one gets between me and the dance floor. Not even you, Jean."

Their faces were even closer now, he barely noticed. He could feel her breath against his lips. Well, there went his so-called bravado.

"Is that so...?" he inquired in a wavering voice.

**Closer...**

"Mm." she hummed in confirmation.

**Closer...**

"(Name)..."

He kissed her.

Was there a way to describe the feeling? It seemed impossible to do so, for his brain immediately fogged over until the only thing he was conscious of was (Name). His fingers gripped her hips tighter as he pressed her against his body. Both her hands clenched his t-shirt in initial surprise before she slowly returned the favor, earning a groan from him.

 _How the hell did it come to this?_ he wondered. _Not that I'm complaining, but..._

The need for air resurfaced, and with reluctance the two separated, panting. (Name) looked at him, shock written all over her face at his actions. Jean looked away.

"Shit...I'm sorry, (Name). I-"

She cut him off by gripping his chin and forcing him to turn his face towards her again.

"Don't apologize, moron." she said, cocking an eyebrow. "If I was mad, you would know. Now shut the fuck up." She leaned in and captured his lips again, and once realization of the situation set in, he eagerly responded. Soon he found himself being swept up by the fiery whirlwind formally known as (Full Name).

At one point his tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging and pleading. She allowed him in, and soon the simple kiss escalated to a full-blown make out session. Barely taking the time to part lips in order to breathe, the two of them simply lost themselves in the sensation. Her hands moved up to his head, her fingers running through his hair. The sensation was a rather pleasant, and in return his hands stroked her sides.

Jean grunted when he realized that she had slowly taken control of the situation. She nipped at his lip. He gave a low rumble in response. Slowly her lips moved downwards, trailing kisses along his jaw line and down his neck, occasionally nibbling his skin. He groaned.

" _Fuck..._ " he hissed. He honestly did not expect things to turn out this way, and some part of his brain was concerned, but then the rest of his brain curb-stomped it and yelled for it to shut the hell up. Or maybe that was his hormones.

Her hands dropped from his chest and rested at the hem of his shirt, hesitating before sliding under. He shivered under her touch as her fingers traced the contours of his stomach.

Jean tried to return her touches, but she quickly caught his wrist with a withdrawn hand. He grunted in surprise.

"Don't move, or I'll stop." she commanded in a low voice. He gulped at her tone. Sweet holy fuck.

She immediately latched her lips onto his, taking his captured hand and pinning it behind him. It was then that Jean realized that their lower halves were pressed against one another in the process. His heart began to race. She shifted against him and he hissed in surprise at the sudden friction. A whole new sensation washed over him as he felt a certain part of his anatomy throb.

" _Shit!_ " he gasped against her lips. THAT had caught him off guard. (Name) pulled away slightly and blinked, confused. She recovered quickly, however, and that damned smirk reappeared on her face.

"What's the matter, Jeanny-Boy? Something wrong?"

He glared at her, but his flushed face rendered his expression pretty weak.

"Don't you fucking play innocent, (Name)." he growled. She shrugged, smirk stretching to an impish grin.

"'Innocent' isn't really my thing." she retorted. Suddenly there was a metallic click, and Jean grunted in confusion as he felt something cold across both his wrists. He went to look at his hands...

Only for them to jerk.

"What the-!?"

He peered over his shoulder. He was shocked to discover his hands bound in his own handcuffs and chained around the downspout, which was bolted to the building.

"What the fuck, (Name)!?" he cried out. She smirked again.

"I told you not to move, and you did anyway. Consider this Punishment: Part One," she said calmly. "I told you 'innocent' wasn't my thing."

"Punishment!?"

"You heard me."

"For what!?"

"'For what?' Let's see..." she began. She grasped his shoulder and shoved downwards, forcing him to the ground. The chain of the handcuffs slid down the metal pipe before catching on the metal band holding it to the building. Jean grunted as his rear hit the cement, arms now raised over his head, before he looked up to her in shock.

"Reason number one: You didn't let me inside the club." she began. He groaned in annoyance.

"You know why-" he was cut off by her suddenly kneeling down, sitting in between his legs, and grabbing his shirt collar.

"Reason number two: You don't EVER call me bitch. EVER, unless you are referring to me as THE bitch." she stared him straight in the eye as she repositioned herself and straddled his waist.

"And reason number three: You made me fucking fall for you, you bastard."

Jean's eyes widened at her words, but then he smirked.

"Well, well, well. So you couldn't resist the ol' Kirschtein charm, after all," he snickered. "Why haven't you ever said anything?" She glared at him.

"Because of your massive and easily-inflated ego. That's why." His smirk vanished.

"Ouch."

"The truth hurts." she said simply, shifting in his lap. His face reddened and he bit his tongue, holding back a groan. Now it was her turn to smirk as she kissed his nose, her fingers burying themselves in his copper hair once more.

"Now be quiet and sit still like a good boy~"

Before he could say anything, she kissed him, resuming where they had left off.

The kisses almost immediately turned heated. If Jean could touch her right now, he most certainly would. He wished she would press herself closer to his body, because the damn cuffs were preventing him from doing it himself. He found himself intoxicated by her presence, her lips, her _everything._ Deciding to take back at least _some_ control, he drew up his knees and pressed one into her back, pushing her more towards him. The kissing deepened almost instantaneously. Encouraged, he began to nudge her even closer, even trying to squeeze his legs around her. Her hands suddenly were removed from his hair and braced themselves on his hips, stopping him short. She removed her lips from his and gave him a firm look.

"No."

"Wha-?"

"I told you to sit still." she reminded him in a low voice.

"But-"

"Hush."

Slowly (Name)'s hands moved from his hips to under his shirt. He shivered at the contact as her slightly cold fingertips brushed across his belly, then his ribs, then back down again. The least he could do was lean forward, straining against the cuffs, and kiss her. She allowed it, reciprocating eagerly. The legs straddling his waist squeezed together slightly, pressing their cores together. He groaned against her lips. (Name), hearing this, ground her hips against him. He gasped and bucked suddenly.

"F-fuck!" he choked out. (Name) grinned impishly, repeating the action. He hissed, his hands tugging at the cuffs. What he wouldn't give to just touch her!

(Name), secretly enjoying the contact as well, ground against him one last time before shimmying back slightly off his lap. Slowly she lifted his shirt up, going straight to work. He shuddered in surprise as he felt her plant kisses and love bites all over his torso. His skin felt like it was on fire with every feather light kiss or harmless nip she placed on his body.  All too soon she pulled back, but at least she sat back in his lap.

"Fuck, (Name)..." he murmured breathlessly. (Name) blinked at first, then gave him the most sultry looking smile he had ever seen her make.

"All in due time, Jean."

Cue hard-on.

Embarrassed, his face flushed. He had little time to be timid, however, when she leaned in and kissed him again. Distracted by her lips, he let out a deep gasp and jolted when he felt one of her hands in between his legs. Ceasing their lip-lock, she leaned back and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously? I barely even touched you." she deadpanned. Jean blushed harder.

"H-hey! You did it out of nowhere!" he protested weakly. "A-and besides, I've never done anything like this before, so give me a break."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You mean you've never-"

"No. Not ever." he finished for her.  She blinked, obviously caught off guard with this new information. He frowned. "You mean you thought-

"With all your smooth talking, I guess I just assumed-"

"Hey. Remember: 'To assume is to make an ass out of u and me.' The flirting is just for show. Remember when I tried it on you?" he joked. (Name) chuckled.

"Definitely. It was the best uppercut I've ever given anyone, after all." He rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. Then the expression vanished.

"...What about you?" he asked in a sober voice. She blinked, before turning pink and sheepishly looking the other way.

"No." she confessed. His jaw dropped.

"No way." he said in disbelief. She immediately tensed up, angered by what he might be suggesting.

"I'm not lying! What do you take me for!?" she spat angrily. He flinched.

"No no no! Not like that! It's just that..." he said awkwardly. She calmed down, relaxing her posture before flushing again.

"That was just adrenaline and winging it. I've never done this before either." she explained. He nodded slowly, swallowing the knot in his throat. So he wasn't the only one who was nervous, though she hid it better.

Shaking her head swiftly, she smirked softly.

"Now where was I..."

Jean tensed up and shuddered violently when her fingers slid under the waistline of his jeans, teasing his throbbing erection by brushing the V of his hips. He gasped, biting back a groan. She was so close, yet not close enough. Such sweet torture it was, to be touched this way and yet not quite to the degree he needed. The fact that he couldn't show her how much he appreciated it killed him, too. The least he could do was wriggle like a worm and beg for more.

Sensing his distress, she swiftly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, allowing for more room to work. He let out a hiss as some of the pressure was relieved, but it was still not enough. That is, until her hand slipped under his boxers. Like a man possessed, he jolted suddenly, throwing his head back with a drawn out moan. He shivered, those soft finger tips leaving feather light touches along his length that drove him absolutely up the wall. 

"Holy-!" he choked, breathing harshly. The touches soon increased, slowly turning into long caresses that had him swearing and stuttering like a lunatic. Those damned cuffs dug into his wrists as he jerked this way and that, brain unable to comprehend anything beyond what she was doing to him. A sensation familiar to him only from touching himself began to build in his stomach, and he panted hoarsely. "(N-Name)! Stop! P-please!"

The touches stopped and the warmth of her hand disappeared, to his mixed feelings of relief and disappointment. Heart pounding in his chest, he looked up at her, gasping for breath. She blinked at him before realization set in.

"Ah. I see." she said simply. Slightly confused, he stared back at her. Until she covered his eyes with one of her hands. (Name) scooted out of his lap and stood up, one hand still blocking his vision.

"Hey!" he protested. Although he couldn't see it, (Name) shrugged.

"Sorry, but it's necessary."

All Jean could hear was a slight shuffling sound, then the sound of something hitting the pavement nearby. Soon he felt her presence in his lap again, and she removed her hand from his eyes. He scowled down at her.

"What was that for?" he pouted. Suddenly she ground against him and he nearly jumped out of his own skin. No fucking way.

" _Shit!_ " he hissed. Though that stupid skirt was short, it still managed to hide the fact that (Name), while covering his eyes, had removed her underwear. The feeling was amazing, and when she did it again he struggled against the cuffs out of sheer desperation. He would have had his hands on her hips in an instant if it weren't for the stupid things!  Not to mention that she had seen him without his shirt on and he had seen absolutely nothing!  God dammit this was frustrating! 

"(N-name,) please!" he begged. He couldn't take it anymore. He relented! Oh god he relented! All he wanted was to be freed from his confines and allowed to touch her too, but she shook her head.

"I told you. This is punishment, not a reward. Though do please try to enjoy it." she stated. He wanted to cry in frustration, but it came out as a pitiful groan. (Name) paused, before leaning in and slowly pressing her lips to his in a surprisingly gentle manner, as if to apologize for the torture she was putting him through. She shifted in his lap, causing him to shudder again, but he was rewarded with possibly one of the best gifts he had ever received.

"Mm~!"

Holy shit. Did she just-?

So he wasn't the only one feeling this way. The thought made him feel much better, and, feeling braver, he bucked against her hips. She buried her face in his shoulder, shuddering and letting out the tiniest of whimpers. Score one for Jean! He beamed with pride, but stopped when she pulled away from his shoulder and shifted again, this time biting her lip. She looked up at him, questioning. He nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Wait. Check in my back pocket." he grunted. She blinked, but followed his instructions and reached around his torso. Soon she pulled her arm back, looking at the square packet in her hands.

"Wow. Good thinking, Jeanny-boy. I hadn't even thought of that." she admitted, sounding impressed. But then she looked at him, and suddenly he recognized the uneasiness in her eyes.

"I promised Marco I'd carry one around when I told him where I worked.  He was worried I'd get drunk at the bar in the club, so I have it in  case I ever became too inebriated to think clearly. Not that that's ever happened!" he explained, trying to comfort her. She immediately relaxed.

"Ok. I believe you." she said softly. Relief settled over him, but it dissipated the moment he heard the sound of ripping foil. Suddenly he felt embarrassed.

"Uh...ok..so you have to unroll it-"

"Jean. I took sex ed. I know how it works." she cut him off in irritation, but it was most likely due to embarrassment as well. Uncharacteristically timid, she slowly reached forward and lowered his boxers. Jean hissed as his arousal was suddenly freed. Swiftly enough, (Name) slipped the rubber on, trying to make it quick without messing up.

(Name) and Jean looked at each other. He gulped and she bit her lip. Though it was too late to be nervous now. Carefully, she sat herself in his lap and straddled him, shivering as their bodies brushed against one another. She looked him in the eye.  Gulping, he nodded.

Slowly, their bodies connected.

Jean let out the most strangled moan he had ever made in his life. (Name)'s warm body enveloped him, driving him crazy.  (Name,) meanwhile, let out a soft gasp and arched her back as the sudden sensation of being filled set in. She rolled her hips in experimentation, earning both of them a long moan. She began to set a slow pace, lifting her hips only to slam back down again. Gradually the speed increased, much to both of their delight. Breathless whispers of each other's names fell off their lips, the fire of the moment intensifying. Her hands went back up his shirt, tracing his chest again and making him groan in appreciation. However, his main desire was to touch her back, to make her squirm and gasp in surprise. His own handcuffs were the only thing preventing him from doing so.

Eventually, Jean grew impatient, and began to roll his hips as well in some attempt to get back at her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, obviously not expecting the action. He plunged again, earning a choked-out whisper of "Oh god!" All the pent-up frustration that had been bottled up inside began to bubble to the surface, making him determined to return her torture, whether she allowed it or not. It's not like she was about to stop what they were doing anyways. She looked like she was enjoying this as much as she was. And so, he increased the pace, and she followed suit, gasping. He felt something building deep within himself, and recognized the feeling as the same one from before. Frantic, he set at a frenzied pace, determined to bring her to that brink with him.

Her face remained buried in his shoulder, but unbeknownst to him she was practically sobbing from the pleasure, high up on cloud nine. A knot formed in her abdomen, drawing tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, the knot snapped. Violently.

"JEAN!" she cried out. The pleasure exploded like a supernova, washing over her like a shower of pure, hot ecstasy. His eyes flew open at the sudden constriction he felt around his member. It was too much.

He went over the edge.

"FUCK!" he gasped out, immediately unraveling. All the sexual tension in his body vanished in a matter of minutes. Panting, he felt the exhaustion of pushing himself so hard set in. Perhaps he had gotten a  _little_ carried away...

So tired...No one ever told him that sex could be this draining...

Against his wishes, he gave into the onset of sleepiness that set in, barely aware of the feeling of (Name)'s warm lips pressing to his temple.

" _...ve you J...."_

* * *

 

(Name) slowly rolled off of Jean's lap, panting harshly. As she leaned against the cold brick wall, she could feel the pounding bass of the music within. This whole endeavor had been quite the detour from her original plans, that was for sure. Not that she regretted it. She hadn't been lying when she said those words. She turned her head and looked at him.

He was still chained to the downspout, arms raised over his head and shirt still drawn up crookedly. As her tired gaze made its way down his body she suddenly blushed. His now limp manhood was still visible and out in the open. As hurriedly as her tired body would allow, she scooted over and removed the used condom swiftly. She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the nearest trash can, lifting up the lid and throwing the rubber inside. She sighed as she set the lid back down, looking up for no particular reason.

Her eyes widened when her eyes locked on to something she had not even noticed before. She smirked.

_Perhaps I'll be getting in after all..._

However, there were some things that needed to be taken care of first.

(Name) turned back towards Jean, smirk softening. She made her way back to him, kneeling down at his level. Slowly and carefully so as to not wake him up, she drew his boxers back up. At least now he was covered, somewhat. She looked back up at his sleeping face.

"Hey, Jean! You ok back there?" a loud voice broke over the sound of the crowd and hum of the music. Her eyes widened as she swiftly looked over towards the front of the building. Thankful for the darkness, she quickly pecked Jean's lips before standing up straight. She readied herself to make a mad dash before she quickly realized something rather important. Cursing, her eyes scoured the ground until she saw her panties, snatching them up and rushing towards the trash can from before...

 

* * *

 

Reiner came around the corner, having had Bert watch the crowd while he checked up on Jean. When his coworker never showed up again, he decided to see if everything was alright.

What he saw next made him burst out laughing.

Jean was slumped over against the wall, hands handcuffed to the downspout and arms raised over his head. His shirt rode up his torso, revealing red marks all over his chest and abdomen. His belt was unbuckled and his jeans unzipped. His hair? A wild mess.

Meanwhile, Reiner's booming laughter pounded in Jean's head, causing him to stir. He groaned, eyes slowly peeling open to reveal a blurry figure.

"Mmph..." he mumbled, head lolling to the side as he struggled to snap out of it. It took him a few seconds before he recognized the amused voice.

"Oh my god, Jean! You sure got taken for a ride!" Reiner guffawed. Jean groaned.

"Wha....?" he mumbled. He blinked a few more times and shook his head.

Suddenly the realization set in as he looked down at himself. Memories flooded his brain and his face turned the color of a sunburned lobster.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screeched, immediately drawing in his knees in some attempt to hide himself. The handcuffs clinked against the downspout as he struggled. He looked like a fish on a hook with all his flailing, causing Reiner to start laughing again.

" That must have been one hell of a talk! I'm almost jealous!" he teased. Jean growled in embarrassment.

" _Shut the fuck up, Reiner._ " he spat. Reiner just snorted, before gazing around the alleyway.

"...Hey Jean."

"What!?"

Reiner simply pointed to something , and Jean followed the gesture before his eyes widened.

"FUCKING HELL!" he shouted in anger and disbelief.

The window to the ladies room was open, with a lidded trash can right beneath it.

"Climbed right in like an alley cat." Reiner joked. Jean gritted his teeth in frustration and disappointment.

Had everything they had done been only means to get inside? He hated the idea of his first time being a one-night stand. His heart grew heavy as he slumped over, sighing.

It was then that Jean noticed his phone lying on the ground near him.

The screen lit up, revealing a message that gave him slight hope.

_Love you. See you soon. - (Name)_


End file.
